Saving Czech
by Scuroen
Summary: "Czech spirit didn't exist. Ludwig knew that very well, as he was forbidden to thought about her differently than about places and maps. Differently, than about a lie..." Relationship beetween Czech, Ludwig, Roderich and Gilbert during WWII. Posible mature content.
1. Her

**I'm Czech, not native speaker. But since those who's not speaking english seems like they don't exist, I tried that. Please, tell me about potential mistakes and if you like, about your openion for this story, whether is worth to continue.**

**- Historically wrong, but I did it on purpose: Austria was invaded before Czech.**

* * *

_"The Slavs must work for us. If we don't need them, they shall die. Vaccination and German health protection means are excessive luxury. Completely undesirable is the Slavic fertility. Education is dangerous. Is sufficient when they will be able to count to one hundred. You need to enable just such a range of education, which will turn them into a proper servants. Leave religion as a means of distraction. Nutritionists provide only that they will not die. We are Masters and we have to stand in the first place. "_

- Hitler's secretary Martin Bormann, head of the Reich (19th of June, 1942)

* * *

Since yesterday Europe stepped closer to the darkness.

Meanwhile he was standing in the corner of antechamber, it cost him just quick glance through the window to see all that strange blue fog, white grey clouds and shady, nor grey or green, landscape under.

Nobody seems to care. All the officers he met here were too young and apparently too optimistic for drawing any conclusions just because of weather. But he, Ludwig Beilschmidt, wasn't like them. He was old and experienced. He was soldier and he remembered the last war.

The weather used to be such like this all the time. Like a reflection of their acts...

* * *

"Herr Commandant?" Even the officer next to him was young, just about thirty. What could he know about war?

Both saluted and hailed.

"Führer wants to see you."

Ludwig followed him into the main office - to the group of people, who were suddenly deciding about his fate. To the man, into his hands Ludwig commited his own life. To the Führer.

* * *

Conversation was again very exciting, mainly because the preparations for the campaign on the Eastern front. However, Ludwig was nervous to focus himself. Today he had one important question to ask, question about one of his former friends and former family member. The question he hate to ask, because it's definitely going to touch also the race purity and he wasn't sure he want to hear the answer.

Minutes were passing, as well as piles of maps on the advisory desk and pieces of Lugwigs concentration. His attitude, seemingly calm and stable, masked the bundle of nerves inside the tall, muscular body.

Now the Führer stopped his speech and as he pensively observed the mark of Lenningrad, Ludwig took a chance.

"Mein Führer," he said.

Leader of the country didn't even look up.

"Mein Führer," repeated Ludwig louder.

"Yes?"

Still no eye contact. Ludwig wasn't sure if it's better for him or not. Whole yesterday night he was preparing his speech that way he wouldn't have to ask directly about her, but now everything oddly faded and he lost his words.

"Czech..."

Now Führer lift his eyes. "Yes?"

"I would like to know your plans about that country."

Führer stepped back of the table, hands thougfully clasped infront of him. "Well, it has huge industry potential. For the war it's very usefull - that's the reason I wanted her at the first place."

He laughed, maybe on the memory of his first triumph over the frightened England and the whole League of Nations. Rest of the room laughed also.

Ludwig imperceptibly shivered. "I agree. What about her people?"

"Her?" Führer repeated it like he heard that for the first time. "Oh, I almost forget. It is a girl, is it? Honestly, I was surprised when they told me that czechs have their own national spirit..."

"What I'm supposed to do with her?" ask Ludwig with more annoyed tone.

"Revive my memory - she's working here now?"

"Yes. A maid."

"Well, don't bother about it." Führer stepped to the window. "My dear friend, lot of nations used to live on this planet. Most of them were in past absorbed by the strongest neighbour. Wait just a little bit and she will be gone."

"I recently heard about the intergration program," pointed Ludwig.

"You did?" Führer turned back. "Yes, we made something like that for special cases - people with german ancestors, or half-breeds in case they are arian. But that's just few percent."

"And the rest?"

"After we win the war, those so called Czech slavs will be moved to Ukraine, or even far. Siberia, perharp." They laughed again and Führer had to lift his hand up to calm them down. "Well, I don't suppose that much of them would survive the selection until then."

"But isn't here a chance," said Ludwig carefully, because he knew he's walking on the thin ice, "for integration? I mean, reeducated the Czech personification."

Führer gave him serious look and stepped closer. "Herr Commandant, I'm afraid this topic is not for you to decide. Leave it on the Race Commission."

Ludwig recognized that he went too far and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Mein Führer."

"Don't be. I'd like to see you as you really are. The soldier - no weakness, no regret. Stop dealing with people like her, those mistakes of the nature. I promised I would rather die than see you on her level!"

* * *

"Hello, Ludwig."

Called person turned back and scanned shadowy figure in front of him. Unknown man stand near the window and the bright white light behind made his face dark and unreadable.

Ludwig stepped closer, but after the first step he stumbled with suspiciousness. "Who are you? Are you allowed to be here?"

Man chuckled in a way of somebody with unhealthy confidence. "Not yet."

Ludwigs eyes narrowed. A spy? Man's figure doesn't look like one - tall and slender, almost like Ludwigs. He chuckled again and waved his hand.

"See ya."

"Wait!"

Ludwig couldn't say how quickly and actually why the man disappeared behind the curtain. He hurried to pull it aside, but there was nothing, not even the space for anyone to hide.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert stand a few metres down the corridor, looking uncomprehendingly at his brother.

Ludwig stepped aside. "I dropped my pen."

"Really?" answered Gilbert.

Space was suddenly filled with silence.

"Won't you pick it up?"

"No..."

"Huh?"

Ludwig shook the head and continued his way in the direction which Gilbert came. "It doesn't matter, we have more important things to do."

"That's right," said Gilbert and scratched his platinum hair. "Roderich awaits you for fifteen minutes now."

"I suppose you already cajole him to cooperate."

Gilbert shrugged. "If you consider the innocent talk as a cajole..."

* * *

Roderich sat in comfortable armchair, inclined slightly toward his knees, hands clasped and eyes fixed on the floor.

When Ludwig entered the room, Austrian stand up. They exchanged their glances - Ludwigs cold and stable for Roderichs astonished and tense. Nothing surprising. When you are invited to the Third Reich headquarters by the young arian soldier, to met the highest german officer with gun in his belt, you're not supposed to be calm. Not even when you know each other for centuries.

"Roderich," greet Ludwig.

"Herr Beilschmidt," answered Austrian by a bitter tone.

They sat down next to him. This meeting alone could resolve the whole matter about occupation. But it still wasn't enough - Ludwig likes to be sure.

"I think you need to drink something."

"You have no idea..." Roderich nodded.

There was a little bell lying on the table. Gilbert pick it up and rang. "Service!"

The doors on the other side of the room opened and she came in. Roderich froze. She didn't look as bad as he assumed. In the dark blue dress, with the skirt just above her knees, black stockings and the white lace apron, with the light brown curls tied under the lace headband, she looked rather well. Actually, he blushed a little when he realised how it affect him.

Czech stopped in the middle of the room, waiting.

"What do you like? Tea, coffee?" asked Gilbert.

Roderich took his time - he simply couldn't stop himself from watching her. She looks beautiful and she was a maid, like the ghost from the past of old Austrian Empire... But why?

"T-Tea," whispered Roderich.

She approached them, landing a silver tray on the table and filling a porcelain cup with the tea. Roderich watched the long face with calm green eyes and slightly pointed nose. He noticed the dried blood in the corner of Czechs lip. Just a small blemish, but the more significant.

Only for a second she met with his stare. In her pale face was something -... something... insistent? She was a maid again. Why?

Ludwig watched carefully Roderichs reactions. She was preparing him tea. A butler of Austrian Empire.

Czech straighten up, looking direcly forward. Even her voice was of the dead person, cold and without life. "Do you have another wish?"

"Sit down," said Ludwig.

She didn't move.

"I told you to sit down."

Czech found her place on the last arm chair, right next to the couch where Ludwig sat. It's the demonstration of power, Roderich thought. And her humiliation.

"Someone said, that I'm just the ruthless invader," said Ludwig, looking straight on him. "But that's not true. I'm only taking back what used to be ours. You all should named me rather as a uniter. After all, you are my family, Roderich."

Roderich gulped. "So? You want me surrender to your armed brotherly hug?"

"No. I want you to join me. Together we can defend ourselves easily."

"Against what?"

"Against those, who are collecting all we earn as a reparations. I know - the war wasn't your fault. Last emperor just wants a satisfaction for son's death. But..."

"Don't talk about that," Roderich interrupted.

However, Ludwig easily finished his sentence. "But somebody must pay, Roderich. And I'm tired of it have to be me."

"You announce a war," answered Roderich, staring to the floor. "How can I go through the same hell again?"

"This time would be different. Particularly, when we have the best weapon - the war itself. More accurately, the fear from the war."

Ludwig searched the faces of his mates, one after another. They all know that weapon, simply because he tested it on them. Suddenly, a special feel captivated him. The hope of victory and bright tomorrows, which Fürer kept in his dreams:

"Come with me, for the crown of New Europe."

But the beautiful feel ended when Czech said: "I'm not your family."

Ludwig stood up. She bowed her head a little. Perhaps it was fear of beating, that she already experienced. But he didn't even touch her.

"No, you're not," nodded Ludwig, as he would speak about her entire existence. "Not yet," he add and then he realised, he already heard this phrase today. But he forgot where and when.


	2. In the hall of the German king

**Nobody said nothing against, so here is next chapter. Feliks small cameo. **

* * *

Czech spirit didn't exist. Ludwig knew that very well, as he was forbidden to thought about her differently as about places and maps. Differently then about a lie.

But then, who was that little, laughing girl with green eyes and curly hair of indeterminate colour - not either blond or brown. Dirty blonde or how Czech says, ashen.

She was running over the stubble, running barefoot, running like a wind and he try to catch her, but she's too fast, she's already in the forrest and she yells: "Ludwig! Ludwig!"

He yells her name back. How was her name?

Ludwig didn't know. So he woke up.

* * *

Both of them persist in complete silence, meanwhile she walked around to the bed and handed him a shirt. He was standing all the time in front of a mirror, no idea for even one step aside. After the dark-grey shirt followed breeches, polished boots, undercoat and gun belt. He rechecked hubs and adjusted his collar.

Ludwig was prepared to leave, when Czech asked him by the cold, however loud voice: "Where are you going?"

He paid her quick glance. She already knew this would be serious, and truly, there was no obstruction for her to know about that. She was lone and helpless prisoner, without a chance to reverse the result of this battle. But...

"That's not your thing."

She didn't argue, but her gaze was talking instead: she could guess who will be Ludwigs next victim. France, Poland, Denmark...?

"Tomorrow I'm back," he add, without realising how strange it sounds. Like if she was his wife...

Ludwig shook the head to banish this idea, same as he was persuading himself, that he hides his last task before her because of his distrust, not because his concern of her conscience.

* * *

Feliks found himself in the biggest hall of Ludwig's rezidence, literally crawling on the ground, because of the wound in his thigh from the previous night. Then he naively thought it's just a provocation from Germany side, but instead he was shot to the leg and kidnapped afterwards.

Feliks lifted his head to Ludwig, searching for any evidence, that this is just big mistake. The spirit of Germany nation calmly sat in the high armchair, like the emperor before execution. No, it wasn't mistake.

"What do you think you're doing?" Feliks hissed through the clenched teeth. Adrenaline slowly vanished and he felt the burning pain in his leg. The bullet remained inside.

Ludwig didn't answer. He, his soldiers and counselors, everybody seemed to wait for something.

"Nice pad, man." Feliks sarcastically grinned. "But next time send me an invitation first."

Silence. Gilbert, sitting next to his brother, was examining his nails. What are they waiting for? Feliks didn't understand and that was making him angry.

"Is this some kind of extortion?" Pole loudly sighed. "Listen - you can torture me, you can even threaten to kill me, but that all you can! My people will never surrender! And till you cannot break them, you cannot break me either! Poland will never be yours!"

His proud, unerring voice filled the hall and slowly died out near to the ceiling. Still no response... And suddenly Feliks realised, that it is not him what they're waiting at. He found out from some stealthy gazes, directed at the girl in the maid uniform... Czech?

It was her, motionlessly looking to the ground, like a person, who doesn't care anymore. He saw her like this just once - in the Roderich's house, but still it used to be different! That time, it was some kind of a game for them. Roderich was provoking her, she was paying him back. It wasn't nice, but it didn't makes her emotionless robot yet.

Feliks uncomfortably squirmed. They want them to see each other - Poland and Czech, even though together, unable to help themselves.

Ludwig noticed the change in Feliks look and he stand up from his chair. "I don't want you broken. I want you dead."

It's perfect, Gilbert thought. Another demonstration of power and strength.

And Czech ruined it again...

She crossed the line of people to the Feliks, walking straight and calmly, napkin in the hand.

Ludwigs face twisted from suppressed rage. "Stop!"

She didn't listen. "He's injured."

"I said stop!" Ludwig snapped out, stepping closer.

Czech obeyed. She turned at him, looking into his eyes. "Forgive me, master."

Those words surprised both of man. Very negatively, in the Feliks case. Was she completely broken, or... What the heck is going on!?

Her expression stayed completely frozen: "Please, I'm ashamed, since I'm just a mere servant, to let him bleed on the floor. Command me to clean up the mess."

Feliks frowned. She was clever. That damn toady!

Also Ludwig saw through her intention. Yes, he actually want her at this state, however he couldn't let her to use it against him. He drew his gun, pointing it right between Czechs eyes.

Czech didn't move. Her voice was subdued and mechanical. "I beg you, sir. Command me."

There was no choice - shoot the Czech or help Feliks? It cannot save the Pole anyway. Ludwig lowered his hand. "Fine."

Czech quickly kneeled beside Feliks, tying napkin around his thigh.

"I didn't ask for your help," Feliks hissed.

She looked at him in a silent response. Her gaze said: I know how you feel, I really do.

"Took him to the cell," Ludwig commanded, adding: "And you, servant - clean what he left here."

* * *

It was about five hours later, probably more. Since he was sitting in the dark corner of the even more darkened cell, he lost the orientation.

Keys jangled, doors fell open and Czech jumped inside, closing them quickly. She looked different, mainly because a change of the maid uniform for the maintaining trousers and shirt. And also, she seemed to be somehow relaxed. Almost normal, Feliks thought.

Czech turned to him, hands in her pockets. "Did they treat you leg?"

"They pull the bullet out, yes," said Feliks sarcastically. He had no proper bandage, just the napkin she put there. "What happened to your servant status?"

"New clothes, same position." Czech leaned back to the wall. "They need more mechanics and craftsmen than maids. Specially mechanics."

"So, you will be making their weapons, right?"

"I do what I need to do..."

"Why!?" cried Feliks with the scorn.

"In the order to survive," answered Czech calmly.

Feliks uncomprehendingly sighed. "Today I saw you humiliating yourself. That's the right thing they want! You cannot really count, that you're save in a slave mask! They're making people worms for to be easier to tread on them!"

"Don't you really understand?" Czech stepped closer and he noticed the long face, green eyes and slightly pointed nose, also with a scar in the corner of her lip. "We are not existing for ourselves. The nation brought us here."

"We are just a spirits, personifications. We cannot save anyone," objected Feliks.

"But there are things we can," answered Czech immediately. "Ludwigs soldiers cannot harm you. I suppose, he'll send you on a secret place, to be forever forgotten. If he has no will to kill you by own hand... Then, I'm afraid, we see each other for the last time."

Feliks eyes opened widely, when she gave him a hand. She held him tight:

"No matter what, don't let them break you. Keep your mind in the past, don't think about the future. Only this way you can save your common sence. And remember, your feelings can affect lives of your people."


	3. Before she disappear

Ludwig was looking down from the factory control station. In the huge hall was working about a hundred people, mostly Germans, but there we also Austrians, Czechs and newly Poles.

Czech walked across his view, going to a platform where a new type of tank has just been created.

"Commandership send a lot complaints about her," said one of the headmasters behinds his back. "She's not fulfilling the plan..."

"She's not only worker we have here," answered Ludwig.

"Yes, sir. But if this personification is reflecting a state of her people, she's telling us about them all," objected another man, the army officer this time. In his gentle tone Ludwig found something dangerous - unobtrusive influencing. "If I may suggest, she needs to be more controled. Accommodation in some of our special camps whould surely increased her output. There she would change her mind."

Change her mind... They definitely thought she's making a silent revolt. But Ludwig knew better - all of what Czech needed was more food and better health care. Not a mention about how much do she hate him. Already now she was slimmer and smaller.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, soldier," said Ludwig in a uncompromising tone. "I'll decide, if she's useful or not."

The officer stepped humbly backward and someone else mumbled: "She disappear anyway..."

Ludwig agreed. She's save until he needs new tanks. But after that, a horrible end was waiting for her. Czech will simply disappear.

* * *

"Like to see you again, Ludwig."

This time the stranger addressed him in men's room, in the north wing of the residence. Ludwig registered a weird change of the light and after that also a dark shade in the mirror corner. The first time they met, he blamed his own tiredness. Now he was confused. Could he be hallucinating?

"It's not a phantasm, Ludwig," said the stranger behind him.

Ludwig turned back. Again he saw the dark figure, but its shape was more clear than before. It looked like somebody in the uniform.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ludwig subconsciously reached for the gun.

"Relax," said stranger with a loud chuckle. "I'll like to tell you my name, but not yet. And about the second question, I want the same thing as you do."

Ludwig frowned. "What do you mean?"

Stranger moved a little and Ludwig realised how blurry his silhouette is. "How is her name?"

German froze and tried to mask his trembling. "What?"

"You know who am I talking about!" Stranger shouted by a mighty voice. He had an attitude of a leader. "You know the best what you want."

* * *

"Ludwig? What happened?" Gilbert stood next to some young officer with papers. If there was somebody who can recognise Ludwigs very angry attitude from the normal angry attitude, it was him.

Ludwig spoke to the officer first: "Find a complete list of our soldiers here and bring it to my office. Now."

Soldier set off and Gilbert gave him a confused look. "What's going on?"

"What do you know about the racial laws?"

Gilbert's eyebrows raised up. "Ehm... I'm just a soldier..."

"That's my excuse!" Ludwig shouted.

Gilbert stepped backwards, but he collected himself quickly. He noticed the sweat on brothers forehead and clenched fists. "I know nothing. I don't want to."

Ludwig sighed. Prussia was always the first man on a war field. Germany was leader - he couldn't stay back from all that bloody mess.

"You know, that I'm not your enemy. Tell what's -..." Gilbert wanted to say 'wrong', but that was already everything what Ludwig spoke about. So he replaced the inappropriate word by: "- what you're thinking of?"

Ludwig lazily leaned to the wall, decorated by the wallpapers with faded flower pattern. "Do you believe we can win this war?"

"In Europe, yes."

"Other continents?"

"More time would be needed." Gilbert examined his face. "You know, good soldier cannot afford to calculate with his death. If we lose..."

"Losing doesn't bother me at this moment," answered Ludwig tiredly. "If we win, what after?"

"What do you mean?"

"They will make me kill her. Or send her away from her people, to be forever forgotten, like Feliks. She'll disappear."

Ludwig bowed his head. Much more he was thinking about it, the more it was frightening him. How it is for nation spirit to disappear? It's like normal dying, or falling to the black hole...?

"You speak about Czech, right?" Gilberts expression was somewhere between frowning and resignation. "Look, she's good worker. Until America falls, we can't replace her. Besides, she lived next to you for centuries, why wouldn't she like to continue in that?"

"Because when she became one with me, she would be no more," said Ludwig darkly. "Speaking as you don't know her... I guess, you also forgot her name."

"Well, that's..." Gilbert silently breathed. "Actually, yes. Interesting, I can't remember."

It has begun, thought Ludwig. Disappearing.

* * *

Ludwig sat in his office, the list of soldiers next to him. But he didn't care about it now. Right before him lay a bigger sheet of paper, headed as Nuremberg racial laws. He was reading them over and over, especially the section about protection of German blood and honor. Unbelievable, perhaps, but Ludwig was thoroughly looking for excuse of Czechs existence.

Knocking on the door, he didn't looked up.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Czech is here. She wants to speak with you."

"Let her in."

At the last second Ludwig covered what he was reading and instructed her to sit down. "Quickly - why are you here?"

"Because you kidnaped me." Czech answered without thinking. Before he could say something, she continued: "You have changed the Reich Protector in Bohemia. I want to go back with the new one."

"Impossible. I need you here as a guarantee, that other countries will cooperate."

Czech sarcastically chuckled. "Don't be silly. They sold me once, they would do that again."

"Fine, if you want to know," answered Ludwig and stood up. "New protector is Reinhard Heydrich. He's relatively young and ambitious. He was chosen by Fürer himself."

"I suppose, he doesn't like me."

"Yes. Send you with him would be dangerous. For both of us."

Suddenly he met with her examining look. She tried to understand what he just said.

"Don't think I believe you. It's completely natural, if you have some resistance. I would be surprised if you haven't. But you'll stay away from that."

Czechs face contorted with rage. "You call yourself soldier, but you're denying my right to fight!"

"You're not soldier, mechanic."

"I'm whatever I want!"

Ludwig stepped closer. She did truly get smaller. He didn't know if it's only her rage, or she really wants to die, but once for all he decided he's going to save her. Even against her will.

"Go back to work, or I'll send you to your cousin."


	4. Dreams about the future

A girl with ashen hair was running through a spring meadow, from one flower to another, running like a fidgety mouse, who can't see or hear.

"Hey!" Roderich tried to catch her hand. "Stop it and sit down! Do you hear me?"

Girl laughed, running straight to him but jumping aside before he can reach her. "Catch me if you can!"

Roderich finally stand up, swept away leafs from his coat and put her down next to him. She didn't care anymore, busy with stranding a flower wreath. Golden light of the settling sun made her hair honey with bronze shades. Roderich blushed, partly with irritating and partly with a diffidence.

"Would you marry me?" he ask.

"No," answered the girl.

"Why not!?"

"Because I wanna be the king."

"You cannot be the king, you're a girl!"

She put completed wreath on the head, smiling.

Roderich slowly approached. "Why won't you became an empire with me?"

The girl looked up to the sky, like she haven't heard him. "I want marry Feliks."

"What!? He's your cousin!"

"He can ride a horse..."

"I can do it too!"

"Have you seen him shooting arrows? He's amazing!"

"Just wait. I'll make the greatest empire in the Europe and then I'll marry you! You'll see!"

The girl followed him with her laugh, when he faded from one dream to another. Suddenly there was bright blue night, small balcony above the Prague, fluttering curtains and summer sky with thousands of stars. Girl, who was no longer the girl, but a lady with a shot gun in the hand. And he, who really made the empire - not that great as he wished, but huge enough to collect also her country.

"Stop that revolt and I'll marry you," he said, because he was afraid.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"All right," she nodded, because she wants to be his equal.

A blink and he appears in another dream, in the white Vienna cathedral, with Elizabeth on his side, walking to the entrance.

But the girl also came, as a curly haired woman in the folk costume. She carried a vase full of winter roses, which she smashed on the floor before them. "Fortune for you!"

Roderich heard a jingle of fragmented glass, and when he looked down, the reflected light from those pieces hit his eyes and woke him up.

He wasn't surprised. Personifications normally dream about their past, sometimes about their wishes and very exceptionally about their future. And these moments have actually happened...

* * *

The engineers work room was clean and spacy, even with its own library and alcove with chairs and coffee table. Roderich wasn't good soldier - they let him to fulfill his tasks towards Reich as the engineer and constructor. That's why he seemed tired and annoyed.

"How many time should I told you what to do!"

Roderich was loudly shouting all over the place. The poor german officer nearly kneeled under his mighty complaints.

"I told you, I want exactly black brazilian expresso with shot of rum and what you brought? You really suppose I will drink this shit!? Be sure I'll tell on you to Ludwig!"

He has been secretly watching Czechs reactions - she stood near the second work table, less than six steps from him. Since he requested her here as his assistant, she was rejecting to speak about anything else than about the work, and even now she remained silent, with utterly cold face. Somebody had to break the ice.

"Oh, damn you, I should not exasperate, oh..." Roderich theatrically put a hand on his heart and started to totter. "H-h-help..."

He saw a face of shocked man and he felt how Czech supports him from behind and puts him down. "Stay away, it's anaserpent spinosa!"

"O-o-oh..." added Roderich.

"I'll bring a doctor..."

"No way! Give him that coffee, hurry!"

They waited until the soldier lost in the bend of the corridor. Then they looked at each other and started quietly, gleefully laugh.

Czech shook her head, meanwhile she helped him with standing up. "I've never imagined you to do something crazy like this."

"Me too," Rodrich agreed. He noticed how different is her face and that overwhelmed him for a second. Without thinking he said: "You're smiling..."

Czech bowed her head and blushed a little.

How would it be, if he didn't marry Elizabeth, but her? Surely dumplings instead of goulash. And lot of crazy matters...

"By the way, what's anaserpent spinosa?"

"Excessive wool curling."

* * *

Ludwig flipped to the first page and started with re-reading of his own military garrison list all over again. For the third time. If he at least knew, what to search for! They all looked so normally, with the normal names and utterly normal pasts. But there was one of them, who knows very dangerous facts. Facts, with was Ludwig able to hide before his closest friends, before his boss, even before himself. His feelings...

"Herr Commander, herr Edelstein is here," reported officer, as he was opening door for Roderich to enter.

"Let us alone," ordered Ludwig and took the sullen man to the distant part of his office. Here he was sure that no one can hear them.

"What is this about? Secret revolt meeting?" asked Roderich acidly.

Ludwig quietly examined this man and thought about his answer. "No. I need your help."

Roderich raised his eyebrows. "Um... what?"

"You didn't heard me?"

"I did, but I don't understand."

He changed, realised Ludwig meanwhile he examined him once again, his now cold and sarcastic attitude with utter displeased expression. He was more like Ludwig himself. Like soldiers they both used to be, surrounded by problems and their primary goal to stay alive.

Ludwig reached into his pocket and pull out a folded paper. Roderich adjusted his glasses, when it passed to his hands. It could be some scheme, or something... He read the first word, "die Nürnberger" and stopped.

"Why are you showing me that?"

"You know what it is, you also know what's happening to the jews..."

Roderich turned away in unconcealed disgust. "From all you have done -..."

"It's not my idea," defended Ludwig his honor.

"Don't say," frowned Roderich.

"I'm just a soldier, I cannot decide about this."

Edelstein remained silent for a while. "So? You want to save some transport?"

"I told you, it's not in my competence." Ludwig sigh. "I'm talking about Czech."

Roderich tensed. "Our Czech? I thought she's doing well, at least you don't want her completely dead, like Feliks, for example."

Ludwig didn't spoke and only his evasive glance revealed, that he's sorting his thoughts. Finally he said: "She's dying here."

Roderich slumped his shoulders under Ludwigs disarming glance. It was not simple interest - he was somehow sad. And that's what frightened Roderich the most:

"What do you want from me, Ludwig?"

It seemed that German suddenly quickened, how fast he started to speak: "Hard to confirm it at first, but now, when most of jews and gypsies ends in camps, she's technically aryan-slavic half breed -..."

"Spare me the details."

"No - if you want to help me, you shall hear it all," said Ludwig stubbornly.

Roderich turned his eyes to the ceiling. "Fine. What about that?"

"I would have to kill her, soon or later. No matter what I want, it'll just happens. But there's still a chance how she can survive."

Roderich looked like he haven't decided yet, if he wants to hear the answer. "How?"

"As one of us."

"That's ridiculous, she's not german..."

"Yes, but half-breed." Ludwig raised the papers in his hand. "Applies, that germans and people of related blood are not allowed to have children with jews, gypsies et cetera. But not if germans have child with people of related blood, or even with half-breed of german and slavic ancestors. That's the weak point of those laws..."

"Maybe, but child and its parents are two different things," pointed Roderich.

"Sure, but for normal person. Not for personification."

Roderich froze. "Wait... This is the plan? It would never worked; she can't survive connection with someone like you..."

"I didn't talk about myself."

For a few seconds Roderich couldn't do anything, besides to watch his cousin with astounded awe. Is this real, or one of his weird futuristic dreams? Ludwig was motionlessly paying his gaze, totally determined and sure about everything he just said. So, this is it, thought Roderich inside his mind. You have broke the promise of marriage and it caught you at the end, including interests.

Ludwig stepped more closer, almost whispering: "Imagine - how could they dare to kill the mother of Austria's royal offspring. The New Austrian Empire."

Roderich lowered his eyes. Offspring, his only son... He never thought about that, nor his dreams were depicting anything like this. He realised with dismay, that he's imagining the boy, and shook his head to fight off that idea.

"No. She'll never agree with that..."

"She don't have to."

Roderich sharply looked up to Ludwig. "What!?"

"She likes to drink, if we..."

"Shut up!" Roderich waved his hands, forcing Ludwig to keep bigger distance from him and set off to the exit. "You're damn sick!"

* * *

Roderich wasn't sure, how he managed to find his bedroom despite all that exasperation. He put off the jacket and boots, and unable to do more, he fell to the bed. He tried to think about anything else, but Czech was still appearing in his head, in the white Vienna cathedral as his bride.

You've promised...

Roderich fell asleep and for once he saw the future. A blurry figure of small boy, running and yelling at his mother. But she was turning away, ignoring him completely.


	5. The day she burned

Roderich blinked at the sound of Ludwig's fist, meeting with Czechs pale cheek. She kneeled on the floor of the main hall, exposed to the rest of its inhabitants. The scar in the lip corner opened, a massive bruise was now visible above the right eye. She rely on her hands, spitting blood.

Today the Reich Protector Reinhart Heydrich, the Hangman, died in the Prague hospital after successful assassination.

She had to know it would have the aftermath, thought Roderich, touching his own cheek. She had to anticipate it would be only worst now. Why have she done it?

At least Ludwig didn't seems to be enjoying this. It was only necessary for keeping his authority; and there was all his staff around. "I should kill you right now and right here," he said, pointing to his gun. "But I still need enough slaves to do the work. You're lucky."

Perhaps was good she has lot of blood in mouth from bitten tongue, so she couldn't answer anything inappropriate.

"Meeting is over," added Ludwig, leaving her to her own fate.

He didn't notice a strange soldier figure at the back, dark and blurry like a shade, although nobody seemed to care about it. But whoever would notice, at least for a while, that one would see something similar to a smile.

* * *

"I'll do it."

Roderich was surprised by his own voice, so stable despite all this shit.

Ludwig, sitting in an armchair in his work room, took a swallow of excellent french vine. And because he was facing the opposite window, Roderich couldn't see his expression, while he asked: "When?"

"Whenever you want." Was it really his voice?

Roderich turned back and stride through the corridor to his workroom. He needs to think about something else. Yes, something else than Elizabeth, whose picture appeared in front of his eyes, blaming. She wasn't his wife anymore, but...

Roderich suddenly realised he lost his way, but the empty corridor was at least better then overcrowded office. He leaned on the nearest wall, heavily breathing.

Elizabeth haven't liked him until he marry her and made her his equal. Since then they become the closest allies, partners, lovers... One simple contract and two completely different nations become friends during a moment. Would it be the same with Czech? Would he be in the same position, that he is?

He didn't know. He had just a feeble justification of his decision, that he wants to save Czech. Although by the most horrible way...

* * *

Gilbert didn't know about anything. He has got information about enemies position, about the great progress of german weaponry and very fresh french experiences too. But how pitiful it looked compared to this unnamed operation. Actually, he haven't big role at the first time. His task was the beer.

"Ten bottles of great Pilsen. Good but forbidden taste." Gilbert took one of the bottles, passing it to his brother. "Wasn't be easier drinking ours?"

"No, she need a taste of homeland," answered Ludwig, putting glass bottle back to the crate.

Prussia didn't understand. "Who?"

"Are you sure, we need him with us?" Roderich hissed. He was pale, quiet and he already felt ashamed.

"Yes, I am." Ludwig lifted one of two crates and starts walking to the exit from his office.

"What the bloody you're talking about?"

"Shut up," answered Roderich by the enraged voice.

Shocked Gilbert loudly breathed out. He had never seen him at this state.

Ludwig notice the cold mood between them and gave Gilbert the second crate. "Let's go. And quietly."

It was a late evening, but not so late for the light to be turned off. Yet, from some weird reasons they were moving only through the darkened corridors and halls, further to the servants dormitory. Gilbert still don't comprehend what's going on, but something was telling him it's all connected with Czech. After all, it was her beer brand.

Finally they stopped on the intersection nearest her room. Ludwig indicated Gilbert to put down his load, then the triplet hid behind the corner and quietly watched their bait.

It didn't take a long before she came. Crates lay without notice at first, but after a while she turned back and hesitantly examined its content. Roderich, who had the best view at her, saw Czechs shaded face, bruise and scar and pair of watery red eyes. Czech took one bottle, read the label and after she put it back, hugging the crate with she run away.

Gilbert looked out from their shelter. "Would you finally tell me what is this about?"

No one said anything. Gilbert wanted to continue in his complaints, but Ludwig gave him the gaze so cold, that he rather shut up.

"Why did she take it?" asked Roderich doubtfully.

Ludwig was still quiet and calm for appearance's sake, but Roderich saw through this mask. He knew very well, why she did that.

"Czech is brave, but not reckless. She wouldn't steal anything from you, more over when it's too suspicious."

Ludwig leaned on the wall, arms crossed on his chest. He inaudibly sighed. "Two villages were burnt."

Gilbert, who was until now walking around in circles, stopped. "Burnt... You mean...?"

"To the ground," Ludwig nodded.

* * *

Roderich slowly approached to Czech's room. She may be the prisoner and cut off from the news, but two whole villages...? Her empathy for fear and pain had to be unimaginable. It's like when somebody cut a piece from your inside, thought Roderich, leaning to her door. He feared of her crying, but all he heard was kind of a mumbling and other confusing sounds. Can be anybody drunk that quickly?

For the last time Roderich turned to his cousins. Ludwig was calm and serious, Gilbert's face reflected mixture of confusion and shock.

"What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Be quiet and come - I'll explain you..."

Roderich was waiting before they disappeared behind the corner, then he touched the handle. Doors slightly opened.

* * *

Her room was small. Only narrow bed, bedside table and small dresser, crowded into five square meters. There was a lamp on the table, filling the room with the dim, golden light. And in the middle of everything sat Czech, surrounded by empty bottles and unable do anything, even to simply looked at him.

He entered, closed the door and - from the reasons unknown to himself - he gathered up all bottles and put them back into the empty crate. Czech lifted her eyes, just a little bit. She was blushing and glistening from sweat.

"Is it true?" She asked him by the languid voice, leaning on the bedside. She blinked on him, eyes half closed. "My vision... It's not complete..."

Roderich tried not to look at her face. She smelled of beer. He hated drunken women. Czech closed her eyes, moving her lips in inaudible monolog. With the big bruise on her face she looked so poor, so pitiful...

Roderich pulled her up and put her on the bed. It surprised him how easy it was. She was thin and light, all bones and skin. He took a little break, waiting at her reactions. Nothing happened. She lay there on her backs, arms spread wide.

After he overcome his conscience, he bowed and unbuttoned braces of her work trousers. She didn't resist. It seemed she already fall asleep. He reached buttons of her shirt by shaking fingers, when Czech suddenly opened her eyes, watching him. Roderich freezed, all he could do was shaking.

And then Czech smiled and asked him: "Will you marry me?"

Roderich didn't answered. All he felt was tears, flowing down his cheeks to his chin.


	6. Sleepless night

Gilbert patiently listened to Ludwigs explanation, masking his own thoughts under the inexpressive face. He knew very well what racial laws are, and honestly, he wasn't against the idea of German superiority, as he wasn't against anything what could make his country rich and powerful as well.

But Roderich wasn't true German. At least not yet.

Gilbert didn't know much about conditions in countries of former Austro-Hungarian Empire, but according to countless revolutions that Czech had led, he assumed it wasn't such a fairy tale that Roderich use to dreamed of. She was racial mixture by blood, but Slav by her language and soul. And during this period Roderich used to be - what a coincidence - the very first one, who tried to make her German. Not as how he was doing it now, but not less violently.

Ludwig ended his speech by the short lecture about gene heritage, and looked up to his brother, waiting for the response. Gilbert preserved his position of mysterious marble statue, lost in his thoughts.

Ludwig frowned: "Were you even listening to me?"

Mouth was the only part of Gilbert's body, which moved: "Why do you hate Feliks that much?"

Ludwig lifted his eyebrows. "What? This is not about -..."

"Yes, it is," Gilbert rejected, staring right on him. "He's her cousin, close relative. So, why do you risk for her safety, when you trying to kill him?"

Ludwig retreated in confusion. Gilbert saw the piece of hidden truth and Ludwig had no answer to use. Fortunately, he was saved when door of Czech's room fell open and Roderich run out. Both Germans went to meet him.

"What happened?" asked Ludwig, although it was clear that anything could happen at all.

Roderich was fully clothed, upset and red-eyed from tears, which remained on his face. They tried to stop him, but he escaped through their hands, shouting: "Let me be!"

Ludwig reached his hand, causing Roderich to turned back, but at the same moment Austrian took Ludwig's own gun and hold it right under his chest.

"Don't touch me," Roderich hissed.

Ludwig left him go. Roderich was receding through the corridor, Ludwig followed him slowly. After a while German decided to speak again: "Calm down. What happened?"

Roderich rubbed the revolver grip. He didn't stop in his retreat and he reminded a terrified psycho by his appearance. "I've almost done it..."

Ludwig lifted his hands in peaceful gesture: "Alright, but -..."

"Alright!?" shouted Roderich, waving the gun towards them. "That's not alright! Nothing is alright! You convinced me about this shit and I... I've almost done it."

He lowered his hand, breathing heavily. Then he started crying again.

"We grew up together... I couldn't... I'm sorry, I just couldn't!" Roderich dropped the gun on the stone paving. "Please, don't make me do it again!"

Ludwig stepped over it, passing it on the ground to Gilbert. "None is forcing you, Roderich."

Gilbert watched his brother with amazement. Was it really that Ludwig - conqueror of Europe? But the conqueror conquer only Roderich for tied hug.

"Don't touch me!" Austrian fought back, but he ended on his chest in few mere seconds.

Gilbert hid Ludwig's gun and turned at the crack opened door of Czech's room. Nobody care about him right now, so he easily entered and remained standing above her bed.

She was lying on her side, hands and legs bent. She suddenly smiled from a dream - probably some about her past. Gilbert smiled too. He reached and embed the hand into those brown curls, soft and little bit oily. He liked it - the smell of beer from her breath and sweat from her skin and clothes, even that bruise above the eye. An appetency he suddenly felt was only the result of it.

She woke up under his touch, watching him by the faraway look. He sat down besides, stroking her hair. "Back to the sleep, pretty. Hangover awaits you in the morning."

Czech rolled over with subdued moan. "Dead, dead, dead... Six hundred and will be more... Dead, dead... Why you guys never put up with that I'm alive..."

Gilbert didn't answer, but she didn't want him to do it anyway. She went back to her dreams, full of homesickness.

Gilbert stood up and when he turned to the opened door, he met with Ludwig's straight gaze. Blonde German quietly stood on the corridor, god knows how long.

"What?" Gilbert shrugged and came out.

* * *

There was over the five thousands victims of Heydrichiade, the bloody penalty for protectors death.

Ludwig had the report about executions on the table in his office and when he returned back, he opened it for he could read it again. It was a bit after midnight. He didn't turn on lights and he just vaguely knew what document he took, much less he could read anything. He tossed the list back on table with tired muttering. He guessed that none of them is going to sleep tonight, except Czech of course, and maybe Gilbert. Gilbert...

"That's not according to plan, is it?"

Ludwig quickly turned to the familiar voice, reaching for his gun, but soon he realised that Gilbert had took it. Not that it would be helpful - the unknown soldier was hiding somewhere in the darkness and Ludwig wasn't willing to shoot blindly. "Where are you! Show yourself!"

The voice was soft and calm. "I'm standing right next to you."

Ludwig jumped aside. Unknown man silhouetted in the poor moonlight, dark like a coal.

"How could you get here?" Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

Man chuckled and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Still the same pointless questions."

Ludwig was watching him, as he started to walk around the room.

"I didn't expect Gilbert to be that perspicacious. Now I think I wronged him."

"What are you talking about?"

"About you hatred towards Feliks, of course. However, you don't like to imagine Roderich by her side as well."

Ludwig shook his head. "What can you know about me?"

Man stopped and despite the darkness it seemed he's smiling. "You'd be amazed."

At that moment Ludwig realised, that he already know this guy. But the feel faded before he could find out where from. At least he was sure, that this is not a soldier or a spy. And probably not human either.

"Where were we? Oh, Tsechische Frage!" The man walked from the windows to the most darkened corner of the room. "I would like to tell you everything at once, honestly. But I'm afraid, you have to figure it out by yourself, herr Ludwig."

After he disappeared in shadows, Ludwig jumped to the door, fingered the switch and turned lights on. The office was empty.


	7. Morning after

_The summer was at the end, when Czech run through the forrest, around pines and over blueberry bush, run like the renaissance angel flies and wind gave her wings._

_"Ludwig! Ludwig!"_

_He reached for the tip of her shirt, for one of those angel feathers..._

"Herr Beilschmidt!"

Ludwig woke up in the armchair of his office, where his spent the rest of last night.

Young soldier clicked heels, saluting: "Herr Fürher convene a meeting, you have to attend immediately."

Ludwig stand up irritably, smoothing the crumpled uniform. "Something important?"

"Eastern front reports," soldier nodded. "Devising of a new strategy and honoration of your brother. Also, herrn Japan, Italien and Slowakei arrived."

Ludwig frozed. "Where is Czech?"

* * *

Czech was walking through the side corridor near Roderichs workroom. Her walk and movements generally were drowsy and sluggish, her hair oily and matted. She apparently didn't get enough time for recovery from the hangover.

She appeared near the main hall, full of rushing soldiers and officers, preparing to welcome their leader. And then she saw familiar figure, young man in black uniform. She had headache and felt dizzy, nevertheless she changed her direction right to him. Black uniform was walking through the hall to its opposite side, then out to the next corridor and against the crowd of people, who were coming from the other entrance. She also quickened, chasing him with expressed determination in her pale face. She overcame the row of blue-grey uniforms, which wearers stared at her suspiciously, and she ended up the hunt in the empty lounge.

Small room contained a pair of chair, card table and portrait of Fürer, hanged on the wall next to windows. Black uniform was standing at the opposite window, catched in the blind alley. For a few minutes their both waited, meanwhile she was examining his back. Above the collar she saw short, light brown hair, from the sleeves ends sticked out slightly sunburned palms. Finally he turned.

He didn't change. Czech was still recognizing the fine face with big eyes, wiry and slender body with remarkably large brisket - mountain life aftermath - what made his figure looks little bit feminine. Body of ancient shepherd in the uniform of nazi soldier. She wanted to say a lot, but all words suddenly faded.

Soon, Slovakia lost his patience.

* * *

Gilbert was on his way to the meeting hall, when he heard the angry voice from nearby room. It wasn't arguing - in arguing you need two people for attack and defence. In this case, only Slovakia was defending himself, although Czech was completely quiet. She don't have to say anything, Gilbert thought, since her brother was completely aware of what's going on. Enough, that she was looking at him and her stare was cold and stony.

"What should I do!?" Shouted Slovakia. In his attitude were apparent exasperation and tense. "Should I stand and look, how they tear me apart? For hundreds years I'm just conquerable land, all of you consider me as someone below! I couldn't let them take my freedom again!"

Czech and Slovakia. How divergent they were... Two languages, different but close enough for their users to understand without difficulties. The same hair colour, different shape. Similar body building and height... no, Czech recently get smaller. And at the top, totally different lifestyle. Meanwhile Czech maintain her independence or she was associate to her west neighbors, Slovakia remained for the most of his history as a part of the stronger one, Hungary. And although many considered them as siblings, those years of constant separation brought them up as two unlike personalities. The reason why did they get together after the first world war was the idea - idea of independent country, strong and large. Slovakia used to be so excited about that. If he wouldn't be so afraid from Elizabeth aggression to rather ally with Ludwig... No, he wasn't that free as he pretended. He has his duty towards Reich in food supplies and weaponry.

Slovakia took few steps back and forth, rubbing his hair nervously. "I had to choose. If they would make me do it again, I'll do as I did, for the sake of my people!"

Czech remain silent. Life in Ludwig's house taught her, how to blame someone by mere gaze. She truly was not that naive to believe in eternal friendship, but this was even worst then normal break up. He betrayed the dream. Their dream.

Gilbert was amused by this scene, but they haven't too much time. He join the two with slight smile: "Oh hello... Nice to see you both together again."

Slovakia frowned. "This is not the right timing, Gilbert. Let us."

Gilbert grinned at Slovaks uniform. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little family meeting, but I guess, you need to groom yourself, Slovakia."

"What do you mean?"

"Your button."

"What?"

Gilbert suddenly grabbed his collar, pulling it violently aside. First button ripped of and felt on the ground with loud tinkle. Then he looked at Slovakia with extra cold gaze. "You should pick it up. You have few minutes for prepare."

Slovakia gave him a stunned glimpse, then he turned back to Czech. Finally he bowed for the lost button.

Gilbert grinned again: "Faster, sergeant. We don't have that comfort on a field."

Czechs expression changed as she heard that. When eyes of both siblings met for the last time, she was afraid. Then Slovakia left them alone.

Gilbert slowly approached her, stretching hands above his head. "Incontinent guy, this Slovakia. I hope he would be worth at least as a soldier. As you used to be."

Gilbert gave her smile - one of his gentle, friendly one. Countries personifications live a long lifes, so the picture of young Czech wearing his colours, was still in Gilberts mind.

"Do you remember us? It's not so long," he said dreamily. "Once we were together, despite of whatever Roderich said..."

"I remember every war, trust me." Czech frowned more than she already was.

The war of the Austrian succession was their last cooperation. She was almost torn to the half - first half took Roderichs Austria, Gilbert fought for the second, northern one. Czech used to be good soldier. Tall, elegant and incredibly pretty in her uniform. Gilbert loved soldiers and uniforms.

"I remember very well, how you let my people fight against each other," she added coldly.

"You didn't have to fight."

"I was just a soldier..."

"That's Ludwigs excuse."

Meanwhile he was watching her, Gilbert remembered all their moments together. There was something very attractive on her and Gilbert would bet all he possessed, that it is in her defense. And since every German was a conqueror, Gilbert wanted her. It was not surprising, that Ludwig brought her here to have her close.

"I'm going to the eastern front," Gilbert noted. "I deserve at least kiss goodbye."

Czech bowed her head, facing to the ground. "I'm not that deep yet."

Gilbert turned serious. "No, you're still high. And you'll be even higher after we win this war."

Czech narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Poor Prussia. Believes everything they tell..."

"What did you say!?" Gilberd furiously grabbed her wrist.

She looked straight to his eyes, smiling. "Orders for soldiers, commands for dogs."

Gilbert lifted the other hand, prepared to strike her cheek.

"Enough."

Ludwig didn't need to shout. His calm deep voice alone could drown a storm. After he learn about Slovakia's arrival, Ludwig rushed here as fast as he could. That means, he was sleep-deprived, disheveled and unshaved. Both countries gave him short gaze, before Gilbert let her and stepped back. Ludwig noticed circles under Czechs eyes. Could she remember the last night?

"Are you ok?"

The question surprised her. "Um, yes. I think so."

Ludwig quickly returned to his normal, leader attitude. "Fine. Go to wake up Roderich, I guess he overslept. Let's go, Gilbert..."

Half away to the meeting hall Ludwig look at Gilbert over his shoulder: "We'll talk about that later."

* * *

Roderich had a dream about rose garden - he was walking through its bushes, blinded by soft rays of weird, white shined sun. Finally he found himself at the little meadow. No flowers, no trees, only burned yellow grass. A small boy, about five or six years, sat there. He had short blonde hair and beautiful cute faces, so Roderich wondered, why is he so lonely here. But then the boy lifted his eyes...

"Ahh!"

Somebody cried out loud with him. Roderich looked around to see Czech, standing near his bed, holding one of the empty pilsen bottle. His stomach turned. After the last night events he took the second crate and tried to forget. Unsuccessfully.

Czech watched him suspiciously: "It was your beer?"

What should he said. The bait? "Yeah..."

"Yesterday I took some..."

"I did notice."

How can he speak just like that!? Roderich suddenly wished to die - die and don't have to care about that all. At least she didn't remeber anything. Czech opened his closet, took ceremonial uniform and pass it on his bed.

"Meeting will start in a while. You should be hurry."


	8. Devil's deal

The room hailed in unison, greeting the most powerful man in the whole west Europe. He answered by the slight nod and stood up when the anthem came.

Ludwig let the melody engulfed his mind. Deutschland, Deutschland, über alles, über alles in der welt... So long he waited, he dreamed to be more then he was, to revenge all that injustice, that sneer he used to receive from League of Nations. When he was singing, palm on his heart, he could almost feel the flowing power in his veins. The dream was so close...

Anthem ended. Führer left his chair and approached to their group, examining his lands and allies. Ludwig, Gilbert and Kiku in the first row, Feliciano, Roderich and Antonio - for new fascist Spain, which Ludwig helped to create - behind them. The third row belonged to smaller satellites of Germany, as Slovakia or Latvia. To those last Führer gave no attention.

Kiku Honda bowed as Führer stood in front of him. Leader of Germany smiled, offering him the handshake. "I heard about your successful conquest of Nanking. That was perfect."

Kiku bowed again. "All I do is my duty, sir."

"You're the soldier after my heart. Uncompromised, tough, proper - no delays, no unnecessary captives." Führer looked as both German brothers on his side. "Look at this man - honor and land his more for him than his own life. Learn from his example."

He greeted the second row and stopped before Antonio, pointing in a way to his office. "We'll talk in privacy."

Group dissolved their formation, following Führer and Spain. Ludwig appeared on Kiku's side.

"I wished we would have more time to talk together," said Japan with little disappointment in his tone. "We haven't seen each other since the war begun."

"Don't be sentimental, we both have our duties."

"What do you have with Spain?"

"We like to gain him for the war. But he has a lot work to do after his own and besides... Those Catalans are too stubborn."

Roderich could finally rest a little, meanwhile he was creating plans for soon escape back to his room. Czech did amazing job on his appearance. Better than on her own. He wished to have the same fortune and be banished from this all.

* * *

Ludwig entered the main office and on the first sight he recognized, that his leader is utterly displeased. The ceremonial meeting took whole four hours, which result was only Spain's hesitant answers and describing of local socialist resistance. Nothing could make him promise a help to Germany's war campaign. At least, Gilbert was promoted as Generaland and send to Stalingrad by tomorrow train. He didn't seem as happy as he was supposed to. Now there was another thing to solve. And Ludwig fortunately knew which one.

"You asked for me, sir?"

Führer nod to the chair in front of his desk. "Take a seat, herr Kommandant."

* * *

About an hour later Ludwig brought others to the lounge - same place, where Roderich committed his country to his hands, by the way - for the aperitif before late lunch.

Roderich positioned himself in the most darkened corner, where his tired eyes were protected against the direct sunlight and where he could took a little nap without to be seen. Antonio excused himself right after meeting end and returned home to continue in building up the new nationalist Spain. Feliciano left as soon as he could, because his leader has his unfortunate day. Satellite countries weren't invited. Gilbert, Kiku and Ludwig took seats around the coffee table.

Conversation between them was really poor. Ludwig was lost in his mind, Kiku quiet as always, so Gilbert took the role of a comic and talk. He was talking about old Prussia, Napoleon wars, experiences from the first world war, about Paris and women and cigarettes and alcohol and similar useless things, which only Kiku was listening for decency's sake. Ludwig didn't interrupt him.

He knew that Gilbert needs to talk out everything from everything he kept inside. The fear, the nervousness, the annoyance.

Finally Prussia offered: "Let's order some drinks." He rang the bell, shouting all around: "Service! We're thirsty!"

Czech came immediately, since she was standing prepared whole time behind the door. She pushed the cart with drinks to them, meanwhile Gilbert was loudly describing his dissatisfaction local staff and also made some notes about her appearance.

"I have nothing against alcohol, nor when woman drinks. But not in the work time, that's not suitable, as you see." He smiled as she delivered him a glass of gin. "Faster, girl, you're not -..."

"Shut up, Gil!" Ludwig gave him extra cold gaze. Yes, Czech offended him once, but this was too much for revenge. "I told you. We will talk later."

Gilbert bitterly smirked and leaned in his chair. "You're the boss."

Czech poured the port wine for Kiku, meanwhile Japanese was calmly watching her. In a moment she lifted her head and their eyes met for a few seconds. Then she quickly served to Ludwig and ignoring Roderich in his corner, she left without any emotional mark.

* * *

The day came to its end, when Kiku announced his leaving. Ludwig followed him to the main doors.

"It's hard to be in this position," suddenly Kiku said. "It's not that necessary to know, but soon you'll have to decide..."

Ludwig shaked his head. "I don't understand."

Kiku stepped back a little. "You didn't noticed. Czech's eyes... She hates you."

Ludwig frowned. He wasn't that shocked by the fact itself, but rather the way how Kiku said it. "And?"

"As you sow, you shall your reap. Believe me, you would have to make her your ally, or get rid of her," answered Kiku, pensively playing with buttons of Ludwig's uniform. "I like her music, I really do, but... That's Nanking, you know. Better to kill them, or they'll revenge."

Ludwig firmly stopped his hand, pulling it down. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Do as you like," said Kiku, bowing the head. "It's a pity we can't stay together during the night. I miss your presence."

"I wish you'll finally learned what all I'm against."

"So, that's the crime? To admire someone's beauty?"

"In a way as you do..."

"Or you have already certain feelings toward someone else. It was heroic, when you defended her. Question is, if it's good for you."

* * *

Officer made a prearranged signal and let Czech into Ludwigs workroom. She stopped in the halfway to his desk, examining his expression. It was really rare, when he call her here. For a minute he let her guess, then he turned aside.

"Bad news for you," Ludwig started.

Czech only bowed her head, biting her lip. How else than bad it could be?

"We just elected the new Protector."

"Who?" she asked quietly.

"They gave me a choice between Kurt Daluege and Karl Frank."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to keep her peace. Both of those men were responsible for Heydrichiade, the bloody offence after last protectors death.

"I upholded Daluege, so he was elected."

Czech bitterly smirked. Did he try to ingratiate? She did know those men. Both the same murderers... "What are you waiting for?" she hissed. "Jumping of joy?"

"That you'll accept the fact." Ludwig made few steps there and back. "Also, I can't let your morning incident with Gilbert. You offended army officer - you should be punished."

Czech spread her arm. She looked as a person, who awaits his death and who has already resigned for his future. "Don't hesitate then."

Ludwig frowned, displeased by her given up state. Despite she didn't know yet about his plans, it looked like she's spoiling his effort. At the last second he kept his temper. "It's not so simple. I have an offer for you."

Czech let her hands fell down, totally surprised. "What?"

Ludwig approached her, facing as seriously, that Czech would believe him he speaks the truth. "I offer you return to Bohemia, partial release from Germany's influence and position of my equal ally."

Czech narrowed her eyes. He could see through those green irises her thoughts, confused and suspicious. "And in turn?" she finally asked.

For few seconds he hesitated. Part of him screamed in his head, that this is not a right time and plan at all, but he knew, that soon or later... "I want you have a Gilberts child."

Czech widened her eyes, unable to answer. It was all out. He didn't hesitate anymore, taking his chance before she would collect herself.

He grabbed her shoulders, leaning his face closer. "Just think! You're on your own, there's nobody who would help you! You're on my mercy and I'm offering you the way out. Before you decide, remember, that this is not about Gilbert or this bloody war. It's about you... For the old acquaintance's sake..."

She was facing him completely overwhelmed. He - so monstrous and yet so sentimental - holding her in place. Finally she bowed her head. "It's could not be real... You're lying..."

"I have never been so determined."

"Then you're mad!"

"The first time I see more clearly than ever!"

Czech ripped out from his grip, retreating to the door. "I would rather die!"

"That's very well!" He shouted after her. "Because you're not suppose to survive this! Poland, Slovakia, Balt! You all are already sentenced to death!"

She stopped. And then she whispered by the most blaming way: "How can you live with that?"

Ludwig didn't respond. He applied all his effort to focus on his plan, nothing more. Otherwise he would gone mad. Czech turned back on him, shaking her head. "You're playing strong, but in reality you're the same as your prisoners..."

She wanted to leave, but on the last moment he exclaimed: "I'll spare Feliks."

Czech stopped one more time, touching the door handle.

"Not making him free, but I can release him from the cage."

"To the one of yours amazing camps?"

"To his own people, where he wouldn't be forget. That's the last offer."


	9. War philosopher

Gilbert waved the half-empty vodka bottle. This move helped him to get up from bed and approach to the big oval mirror in his room. He looked up at the nice builded soldier with dark red eyes and silver-white hair and he smiled at him. Mirror soldier did the same and greeted him by lifting his own bottle. Gilbert chuckled: "Prussia, Prussia... How handsome you are! Prussia... Russia... Prussia goes to Russia! Funny..."

Gilbert took a big swallow from his bottle and started to shout all over his bedroom. "Prepare for Nordic king, Ivan! I coming to cut off your freaking smile!"

When he turned from a mirror, he noticed a uniformed figure, standing quietly in front of his door. Ludwig? Germany said anything, just watching and frowning seriously at him.

"Oh... You came to wish me all the best? Because this is the private party, you know..." Gilbert doubtfully touched Ludwigs cheek, proving to himself that he's real and it's not his hallucination.

Ludwig escaped from his touch. "I see you don't mind about a tomorrow headache."

Gilbert gave him tired glance. "Have you ever been to Russia? In winter?"

Ludwig pushed him on the bed and sat down next. "No."

"You should try." Gilbert put the bottle neck to his mouth. "It's rewarding experience."

Silence. Ludwig turned the gaze to his hands. "Do you like her, Gil?"

"Who?" Gilbert lifted his eyebrows. "Oh, you mean the girl whose name we cannot tell. I used to like her, or even love her... Once she was so straightforward, so easygoing... But whenever it seemed she wants to be with me, it only served as a way to her independence..."

"Where did you find a philosopher in you?"

"In vodka, my friend." Gilbert drank the rest and threw the bottle back. "What now? I'm the next candidate for the father of Czech's child? Otherwise you wouldn't spoke about her... On which catastrophe she's drinking now?"

"She's not drunk."

"Heh?"

Ludwig sighed. "Why don't you want to help me?"

Gilbert reached under his bed for another bottle. "Why don't you risk your own life for a change?"

* * *

Waiting. When he took the third bottle, it was exactly one hour, thirty five minutes, eleven seconds. Gilbert lay on his bed, looked to the ceiling and wondering how the hell could Ludwig persuade her into this? He lifted up the bottle, but halfway he lost all strength. All his thoughts were emerging and diving back again, deep to the darkness of his skull, mixing strangely one with the other. Czech, Russia, women and alcohol and uniforms...

"No, it's not a rape..." he sighed.

With closed eyes he heard the door open. Is it her? Is it Russia? It's definitely not a rape... It's not a rape, it's not a rape, not a rape...

Gilbert opened his eyes to see a big black hole of his revolver barrel. The gun was levitating closely above his forehead, released and unmoving. Prussia only smirked, closing eyes once more. "Do you want to hear a story?"

No answer. Right. Guns don't talk.

"There's an empty land. Just a few hills, some tree grove maybe. And there is lots of soldiers, roughly four regiments, the army... You don't know were they're coming from, and it doesn't matter. They have already walk a lot, even longer path is before them. They don't know how long, nor even where they are. They are foreigners here - they don't understand the land and the land don't understand them. They have already kill and they have been killed, but now they're alone. They can only wait, they don't have a clear goal, nor the possibility of dying. There's raining, temperature is still below, they're tired and hungry. And suddenly they see a small village and they know, that all they would conquer his theirs. No matter how strangely it sounds, those soldiers knows that as a unwritten law, only because their commanders told them. So they rush into the village. They are killing men and children, raping women. And when they have stole everything, they set the village on fire. There was a man with them - he wasn't a normal soldier, not exactly their leader, he was only... Observer. But because he was them and they were him, he felt the desperation and anger and frustration. He felt how intoxicant his taste of a power. And so... So he was killing and raping as well. And when they leaving the village, he knows that next time will be the same, and this consciousness is poisoning his soul... Because he cannot die by man hand, he sentenced to walk with his army, because they're him..."

Gun shivered a little, almost touching his skin. He heard its whispering: "Even a soldier is a human. With feels, emotions and conscience..."

Gilbert shook his head. "No. They stripped them, they took their memories, their feelings and emotions. They stole every sign of humanity off their minds, every peace of God from their hearts and replaced it by their own law. They did everything to rebuild all soldiers to merciless robots, which has only primitive human needs left."

"Then give me a reason, why should I let those soldiers alive?"

"Because they still have something, which keeps them human, which protect them from shots... Because deeply inside they know, they can go back, but they're afraid and miserable... Because everyone on this planet can be a soldier..."

Gilbert paused, waiting. He didn't count the time, but when he opened his eyes, gun disappeared.


	10. Leaving

_Roderich went through the rose bushes, deep inside the garden, to a place where was nothing except the boy. He saw him to stand here, little bit older this time, staring into the emptiness in front of them. Roderich stopped. The boy's figure seemed normal, but Roderich was aware of something strange in his attitude - too much adult and disturbing. That's why he asked him from his place: "What's your name?"_

_The boy turned at him and Roderich froze. There were no doubts - blonde hair, straight nose, chiseled face, even that small body had something from... "Ludwig," Roderich sighed._

_The boy approached with a kind of wise smile. "Hello, Roderich."_

_Was it the past? Roderich didn't move, completely focused on boy's eyes. Not Ludwig's blue, but light green... _

_"Roderich," boy repeated and reach his hand to him._

_Roderich was suddenly paralysed with fear. He felt a strange cold from that hand and he just knew, that this child is simply -... Evil? The hand was few inches from his own, when Roderich finally succeeded to make few steps back, right to his warm a perfectly save bedroom._

* * *

Yesterday's hangover was gone, yet he was feeling way worse now. Hardly he got himself out of the bed and took a clothes, lying on the floor. Then Roderich left his quarter and half sleeping he entered the workroom. It was all empty.

"Czech?" Roderich looked around. "Czech..."

Somebody placed his hand on Roderich's shoulder. He quickly turned. It was one of a low ranked soldiers, who had patronage over Roderich as a task.

"Excuse me, sir," he excused himself under Roderich's suspicious gaze. "She's free from the work today."

Roderich uncomprehendingly winked. "Why?"

"Herr Kommandant's wish."

"And where is he?"

* * *

At the main station was calm, almost tired atmosphere. All travelers were with no exception the soldiers, so the space was completely filled by grey-blue uniforms, visible from far as a strange, moving shadow. It was a worst morning in Gilbert's life. His brain seemed like it gonna explode, his eyes were burning in pain, his stomach like on the swing. In that dark, uniformed crowd he felt like a lost sailor in the middle of an ocean and he fought all he could not to drown. Ludwig discreetly grabbed his elbow and led him through the hall to a prepared train. Soldiers were saluting, Gilbert was only trying to not vomit on them. Finally they reached the train door.

During the journey here, they both were completely quiet; only now Gilbert decided to interrupt the silence. He opened his bag and pulled out a small vinyl record, wrapped in a white silk paper. "Reliable soldier shouldn't have any possessions. Nothing to lose, nothing to grief for," said Gilbert, as he gave the record to Ludwig.

Germany unwrapped the paper carefully, to not tear it all. He read the title, then he hid it quickly back. "Marlene Dietrich?" he whispered. "I have never imagined you... Something like this... She's banned."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, shrugging. "I'm not a connoisseur of art. She's beautiful woman with beautiful voice, who sing for soldiers, that's all I know." He bowed his head a little. "Give this to Czech. It's not evident on the first sight, but they are similar."

Gilbert turned to get in the train. Ludwig turned sad.

"Gill," he exclaimed at last. "It doesn't looked like yet, but you did the right thing!"

Gilbert gave him only one last glimpse from behind his shoulder. "Fuck you, Ludwig."

* * *

"Ludwig!" Roderich rushed into his office like a thunder.

Germany gave him only one indignant glimpse, before he continued to talk with one of his soldiers as anything would happen. "So, as I said: those are new orders for collaborant governments, those for the east-front division and this is a special report to Führer alone. Is it clear?"

Roderich was confusingly watching them to exchange some posts, then the soldier heiled and set off. Ludwig casually saluted back and he waited until the man leave. When he looked up to Roderich, Austrian took it as a sign and went straight to the object:

"I had a dream."

"Everybody have." Ludwig sat down to his table, opened a first envelope and started reading as Roderich was nothing to him.

"You know how I mean it!" Roderich slowly get to a rage. "This dream was obout our future and I had it twice! Twice the same thing! That cannot be a coincidence."

Ludwig continued in reading of some documents. Just like by the way he asked: "And what about the dream was?"

"About you!" Roderich seriously leaned above the table. "Listen to me, Ludwig! Something terrible would happen, if..."

"If what!?" Screamed Ludwig furiously as he jumped up from his chair. "Something terrible is happening right now! The war! I don't need your dreams to tell me that!"

"No! This is even bi-..." Roderich started, but Ludwig shut him up by one of the envelopes he gave him. Austrian took it suspiciously: "What's that?"

"Order for your return to Austria. I can't keep you here forever."

"What? Why?" Roderich gave him a puzzled look.

Ludwig sat down again and sighed. "I'm going to France."

"When?"

"Soon. Europe is a large battlefield, everybody has their tasks and it would be better to let your government to keep an eye on you. The same with Czech."

Roderich was watching the letter in his hands. Shell he warn him? Is it even worth it? Yes, he probably should... But Roderich felt suddenly too tired to do so. "You don't want to know your future, do you?"

"No," answered Ludwig with the perfect ease, he even smiled a bit. "I'm going to conquer the west Europe, then I'll defeat Ivan and after American capitulation I'll live happily ever after in the new empire I'm just creating. Also with you, Gilbert, Feliciano... Everyone I have saved."

And with Czech, Roderich added in his mind. He could still say it. But as he stared into Ludwig's arrogant, stony face, he changed his mind. After all, they all are sentenced to inevitable extinction.


	11. Retreat

In France Ludwig should make some beautiful photos of Paris, increase the friendship with local government and persuade Francis, hidden in his Vichy shelter on a south, that it wouldn't be bad for him, if he tighten conditions for the french jewish population. He certainly shouldn't end up fighting somewhere in Benelux and watching, how his easily gained empire is falling apart.

* * *

"She's not pregnant."

Ludwig heard and recognized this voice without difficulties, despite the fact he's knee-deep in a slushy mud and grenades are exploding above his head. He was just walking through his own units and the voice completely confused his senses. Quickly he went back to examine all soldiers in a row, who were already prepared for attack and his doing threw them off a balance. He was grabbing their arms, exploring their faces, taking their helmets off. He wasn't sure what kind of a man he's exactly looking for, but he knew it's not one of them. He miss the feel of discomfort, uneasiness and strange pushy cold. He didn't find him until he reached the end of the row.

"Here, Ludwig," said unnamed soldier.

Ludwig slowly approached to a small, wooden canopy, built simply in the middle of the forrest. Under a few boards, carelessly nailed on a unstable frame, stood a small table with pair of chairs, all shabby and frayed as if someone stole it from a nearest ruin. A small candle laid on the table and it's flickering light colored the space to brown and gold. Only one thing was in permanent shadow - the man's face. He wasn't that blurry like before, actually, Ludwig clearly saw his full shape, just the face was somehow missing.

Man waved his hand toward the second chair. "Take a seat, commander."

Ludwig did as he was told. He tried to look through the darkness, but like he was blind, he was unable to do so. "Can I know your name?"

"Not yet."

Soldiers were running all around them, nearby they could hear shouting of orders. But that all Ludwig sensed as something too far, like he was in a totally different world.

"Isn't it desperate?" said the soldier with a slight taunt in his tone. "Is not that beautiful as conquest itself, when you are already the occupier, whose only effort is to keep his new property."

Ludwig frowned. "Go to the subject - what are you trying to suggest me now?"

The man threw back his head, laughing. "Oh, Ludwig... Still so impatient! Come on, you cannot win this war without the patience..."

"How can you know about Czech?" asked Ludwig.

"In the same way I know about you." The man chuckled a bit, but then he immediately turned serious. "You can also sense it, don't play you don't. Of course, it's not such a big deal, it somply didn't work. But about your wish to save the lady, I don't really know..."

"What do you mean?"

Unknown soldier leaned a little bit forward. Ludwig noticed the shape of his german's officer uniform, marks of SS on the collar and swastika. But many other signs were strange and Ludwig couldn't recognize them.

"You probably don't know about Daluege's second heart attack. From those health reasons Führer removed him from office of Reich's protector and his place should assume -..."

"Karl Frank," Ludwig predicted.

"The Bloody Dog Frank - that's how Czechs call him, did you know that?" The man chuckled again, which made Ludwig starts to feel offended.

"I'm the Reich, I know about them all..."

"Right, right... Anyway, let me narrate a story of this man in shell. As you as well know, he was born in Bohemia, in the family of Germans, who committed their lives to ideology of German Sudetenland. That's why he's not like anyone else of his predecessors. He doesn't consider Czech as his property or part of your Reich, but as an enemy. Frank was growing up in the hatred towards her and her people. And now, when he finally gained enough power to deal with Czech..."

He let the end of the sentence untold, but it has already formed in Ludwig's own mind. "What should I do?" Germany whispered.

"How can I know?" man sighed and looked up to the dark sky, full of stars and smoke clouds of hand grenades. "You can stay here, with your troops, as the good officer you really are. Or you can run back to save your lady, as a knight you were. It's all your choice."

They remained in silence for a moment, before Ludwig came to a sudden reminiscence, how unnatural and weird this meeting actually is. He frowned at the man and he longed to grab his collar and pull him into the light. "You have the uniform of the Reich, access to the Reich, you speak as the man of the Reich... Why do you care about Czech? Is she that important?"

Darkness made his moves invisible, but Ludwig felt the man's gaze upon himself. "She's the vicious stone on your path to power. You have to decide now, how to go across."

"And you?" Ludwig leaned forward, focused on his darkened face. "What's your intention in this?"

Ludwig heard the deep breathe in, but then the man just relaxed. "As I said, I can't tell you yet."

Ludwig wanted to respond, but at the same moment another soldier interrupted them. It was actually a boy, just about a seventeen, thin, nervous and also little bit scared, when he run to Ludwig's place. "Herr Kommandant! Sir!"

Ludwig rose up. "What? What happened?"

Young soldier needed a while to catch his breath. "I... I -... We -... They're edging us out... We need to retreat now... I was looking for you. Hurry."

Ludwig turned at his companion, but the second chair was already empty and candle blown out. "Where is he?" Ludwig sight.

"Who, sir?"

"An officer, he sat right there just a few seconds ago."

"Really?"

Ludwig frowned at the boy.

Young soldier fastly straightened. "I swear, no one was sitting here when I arrived. Nor when I was running to you..."

* * *

Young soldier, carrying Ludwig's luggage through the main hall of Paris train station, couldn't hide his fear behind his commander's back. Ludwig was, on the other hand, walking straightly forward and and his attitude was utterly calm. Maybe it was against all orders, but after all, he was just the personification of the Reich and his troops can exist even without his presence. He would soon come back here anyway.

When they had found the right train, Ludwig quickened. Soldiers and officers nearby were giving him a confused gazes and the one nearest to the train door even tried to stop him: "Sir? You cannot..."

"Stop suggesting and open!" ordered Ludwig and let his young assistant to enter as first. "I have very important task, which needs to be fulfilled as soon as is possible."

"In Berlin, sir?"

"In Prague."


	12. Back again

The girl with ashen hair... Czech.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" She's young, so light-hearted and full of life. Only in fine white dress, under which he can see her knees, bare feets and hands. She's laughing at him. Child of the nature...

They are deep inside the forest now, zigzagging around the trees. But Czech hasn't enough energy and she's quickly exhausted. It takes just few minutes and in upcoming moment he's finally reaching fold of her tunic and pulling her down, on the green moss cushion.

She's lying on her back, breathing deeply, whispering his name. "Ludwig..."

He's leaning above her and he feels her warmth, her smoothness...

* * *

"Sir? Sir!"

Ludwig woke up, jumped vehemently from his seat and started to looking around. "What? Where are we?"

"That's alright, sir, we're still going. Here - some coffee?" Boy handed him a cup.

It seemed like a beautiful sunny morning. Ludwig took a swallow and sat back. Young soldier has opened a window and their coupe was filled with fresh, clean air. Smells like a forest, Ludwig thought.

"We should be there in one hour, sir. In Prague."

* * *

Prague. Mother of cities, town of thousands spires, golden jewel above the dark river Moldau. Ludwig haven't visit it since the 1939, when the occupation had started. Then it was on early spring. Chilly breeze and rain made the golden Prague rather grey-brown Prague, but they had not came here for sight-seeing anyway. He and his master had came to show themselves to people and to took Czech with them. And even now he wasn't allowed to adore its beauty.

* * *

He was just about to leave the Prague train station, when the group of uniformed officers passed around him near the entrance. Their leader later recognized who Ludwig is, and came quickly back to greet him.

"Herr Kommandant!" Man hailed. "Excuse me, we haven't been waiting for such a rare visit."

Just one gaze and Ludwig already knew who's in front of him. "Herr Frank."

The man with somehow old, eagle face, nodded. He was rather thin and wiry, which body type didn't really fit to his uniform and it seemed to be little big for him. Dark hair, deeply located black eyes and nose as a clinch - there was no other german officer looking so anti-german as Karl Frank did.

Ludwig quickly collected himself and stepped forward. "I'm here with special mission. The sooner it's complete, the sooner I'll leave."

Protector slightly grinned. "That's a pity you cannot remain here just a little longer."

"I agree, but we haven't enough time," said Ludwig, completely determined to gain what he came for, right now and here. "I wouldn't like to bother you, just tell me where is Czech. We have to leave to Berlin immediately."

Protector lifted his eyebrows and his bare forehead wrinkled. "Czech, you said? I'm afraid, it won't be possible anymore. Her train would be already gone..."

"Train?" Ludwig frowned. He didn't even realize how he clenches his fists. This man irritated him so much...

"Is dangerous to have a real living spirit of this so called nation here in such a turbulent time. We sent her to our camp in Auschwitz," said Frank by a serious tone.

Ludwig tried to keep his calm, but... damn it! "When the train leave?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"When and where, sir!?" shouted Ludwig. It seemed like everything just stopped and everyone were looking directly on him.

Frank reluctantly frowned, but at the end he answered: "Now. Platform ten."

"Good. Take me there."

* * *

Platform ten was situated outside the main hall, which was the bad news. Good news was, that the train was still waiting there, although already prepared to leave. Ludwig saw some soldiers locking doors of cattle wagons and a dispatcher giving a sign.

"Stop the train!" Shouted Ludwig as loud as he could. "Stop the train! Hurry!"

His scream was quickly followed by a huge chaos. Locomotive whistle and blown off the steam, guarding soldiers didn't know, if they should stop him or not, and train crew was asking what's going on. Ludwig ran along the train side, shouting Czech's nick over and over again. Finally somebody reach a hand out of small wagon window and waved at him: "Here! Here!"

Ludwig stopped at halfway, when some blonde officer crossed his path. For a few seconds Ludwig couldn't decide, if he should look at his polished boots, pressed uniform or bright blue eyes. At last Ludwig noticed the SS sign on collar. "Did you stopped the train, sir?"

"Yes, soldier, I did," Ludwig nodded. "I need a person from this transport."

"Do you have a permission?" asked SS man.

He's looking like me, thought Ludwig and it made him even more angry then he already was. "Do you know, who are you speaking with?"

A tense moment was surprisingly broke by the protector himself. Frank stopped on a Ludwig's side. "Do as herr Kommandant said."

The nearby soldiers quickly obeyed. Wagon was opened and after a while they brought out a thin young woman. Ludwig turned to his young assistant, who had followed him through this weird journey. "What's your name?"

"Oscar, sir," answered the soldier, already nervous from whatever his master would want to use him for.

"Alright. This woman is Czech. She's our prisoner, so behave like this to her until we leave this place. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine. I would need you to help me with her."

Czech was certainly unable to walk by herself. At first he saw only top of her bowed head, dirty, disheveled hair and her work trousers, stained by blood.

"What is with her?" Ludwig loudly asked.

"We had a small interrogation," answered the Protector simply and smiled. "I'm sure that Herr Führer is fully aware of your mission, but anyway, I'll let him know in a future report how well you did. Don't worry about my compliments."

Ludwig changed a gold gaze with him, before he took Czech around her skinny shoulders. "Thank you, Herr Protector. Your assistance was very useful."

Blonde SS man approached, examining them suspiciously. "I still need that permission, sir."

"You'll get it," promised Ludwig and he nodded at Oscar, who already took Czech at the other side. "Let's get out of here now."

* * *

Except the fatigue, partial dehydration and bitten tongue, Czech was actually ok. Inside of their coupe she had drank half of a water jug, handed by some railway servant from outside, then she removed her shoes, curled up in the corner of her seat and she fell to sleep immediately.

Ludwig sat opposite to her, that's why he notice a big red bruise above her eye and opened scar on her lip. They were those he has made, they hadn't disappeared...

"Um, sir?" Young soldier - Oscar - took a place next to him, pointing at Czech by simple nod. "May I just ask you, why are we doing this? I mean, she's our enemy."

He waited for few second, if there will be some answer, but when Ludwig still kept quiet, Oscar continued:

"I heard about those... I mean... About you, personifications. She cannot die by the human hand, so in Auschwitz she would survived. But, you have her now..."

Ludwig's face didn't even change. "You asking me, if I'm going to kill her?"

Boy redirected his glance.

Ludwig tiredly smiled. "Long time ago, Czech was purely celtic. Then Slavs came and she become the mixture of both. Later came Franks and she took also their blood. Technically, I can say Czech is my step-sister. But let the genes behind. She's just my childhood friend. Would I be able to kill an old friend?"

Oscar's eyes widened and he breathed in for answer, but he hadn't any.

Ludwig waved his hand. "Forget it..."


End file.
